<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're all i ever wanted by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899111">you're all i ever wanted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kissing the Homies [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, First Kiss, Fluff, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Polyamory, alex kisses the homies!!, good for him!!!!!1, its just very gay i dont know what else to tell you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Alex Mercer had ever kissed a boy was in the ninth grade, and at Bobby Wilson's birthday no less.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Alex Mercer comes to terms with his sexuality and falls for all his friends along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters/Willie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kissing the Homies [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're all i ever wanted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey yall, its been a while!! last time i posted i was still writing for the umbrella academy which i still plan to do, but jatp is my special interest so expect more of this fandom!</p>
<p>i've had major writing block these past couple months and could hardly get anything beyond a paragraph, but i was filled with very soft feelings last night (might have had something to do with drawing a bunch of jatp ships in one day for fantom friday- find those on my instagram @hunny._flower ;)) and had to write about these boys</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first time Alex Mercer had ever kissed a boy was in the ninth grade, and at Bobby Wilson’s birthday no less. It was a game of truth-or-dare, and Alex was only just figuring out his sexuality. Girls were okay, he thought, but he wouldn’t mind boys either (there was a little voice in his head saying this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> and it was only enforced when he went to church with his parents and they talked about </span>
  <em>
    <span>sin </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>homosexuality</span>
  </em>
  <span>). He didn’t remember the boy's name (though he thought he should, a first kiss was something important, wasn’t it?), but he remembers the rumours spread about the two of them afterwards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lied to his father about the kiss, obviously, he wouldn’t accept his </span>
  <em>
    <span>fag </span>
  </em>
  <span>of a son. Alex pinned the blame on the other boy, something about how it was really </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>who kissed Alex, who forced himself on Alex against his will and caused him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>sin</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And his father believed it, though it was probably more of not wanting to accept the possibility that Alex might be gay, rather than truly believing anything Alex had to say. He’d already gotten a lecture about associating with people like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>(he said it with such a tone that Alex knew even if he was gay, he wouldn’t be coming out any time soon).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He prayed a little longer that night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The second time Alex Mercer had ever kissed a boy was a little over a year later, halfway through sophomore year. This time, he remembers the boy. It was an accident, really, he didn’t mean to kiss Luke Patterson, and it wasn’t really his fault anyway. It was just-- Luke was nice. He didn’t quite understand Alex’s anxiety, but he didn’t treat him differently despite it. That left a warm feeling in Alex’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke had soft hair and a lovely voice and a vendetta against sleeves (not that Alex didn’t enjoy it- though he’d never admit that). Luke had been his best friend since </span>
  <em>
    <span>forever</span>
  </em>
  <span>, there was nothing the two didn’t do together. When Luke got his guitar, Alex begged his parents for a drum set. When Luke got his first kiss, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>kiss, Alex followed. When Alex opened up about his sexuality, Luke wanted to ‘try it out’ too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Try it out” was a bit of an understatement. Alex had come out, mentioned kissing that boy at Bobby’s party, and Luke pulled him into a kiss. It was chaste and honestly rather bad, and what followed was a strew of apologies from Luke and “it’s okay”s on Alex’s part, but it was still Luke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All in all, it wasn’t technically a kiss, and Luke’s lips were too chapped to make the experience enjoyable. Band would go on like normal after that, Luke never brought it up again and Alex didn’t bother pestering him about ‘what was that for?’ When Bobby and Reggie entered the garage, Alex came out to them too.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There were a lot of tears that night, and Alex could have sworn he’d seen Luke wink at him over Reggie’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The third time Alex Mercer had ever kissed a boy was only a year before his death. He’d just come out to his parents, and Luke had ran away only a few days (weeks?) prior. Bobby’s family was on vacation for the summer, so Alex had taken refuge in the garage. What he didn’t expect was a crying Reggie Peters to be laying on the couch. They were both a mess, Alex with his bags thrown over his shoulder (he didn’t bring much, when his parents sent him up to his room during dinner he’d packed his bags and left through the window in under ten minutes) and Reggie with dried tears on his face and a bruise on his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It was a sore sight, Alex was glad that Luke and Bobby weren’t home (</span>
  <em>
    <span>home, that’s where they were!</span>
  </em>
  <span>) yet. The only coherent thought he’d had at the moment was to scoop his friend up and hug him like the world depended on it. Alex thought that it just might. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room echoed with muffled sobs as Reggie cried into his shoulder, but Alex wouldn’t have it any other way. He’d gotten little butterflies in his stomach, shoving his face into Reggie’s hair (soft, so soft) in an attempt to comfort the boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They were both a little messed up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So that’s why Alex thought it would be okay to kiss him. He’d brought Reggie’s face up and cupped it with his hands, tracing a thumb over his cheek and rubbing away the tears. His hands carefully avoided the bruise, kissing it gently before moving in for his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their foreheads knocked together and Reggie giggled, so Alex took it as a good sign. You’d think by now he’d have gotten a handle on the whole kissing thing (he hadn’t). It was better than his kiss with Luke, but that wasn’t saying much.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Reggie’s skin was soft, his lips just the same, and his hands were entangled with Alex’s. It was fun, exhilarating even.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Until the door to the garage opened and Luke and Bobby walked in with snacks, only to drop them at the sight of the two (very red and tear-stained) boys.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you kiss all your friends?” Luke had said, and that got Reggie to erupt into giggles despite his tears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only the pretty ones,” Alex replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fourth time Alex kissed a boy was only a few minutes after that with Reggie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Am I not pretty enough for you, Mercer?” Bobby said, throwing a pack of doritos at Reggie and sitting down next to Luke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex rolled his eyes, “Is this your way of saying you’d like to kiss me, Wilson?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know about that, Mercer, I thought I wasn’t pretty enough,” Bobby scooted closer to him, hands inches from Alex’s own, “you’d be willing to change that though, right?” Luke and Reggie stayed quiet during the whole exchange, sending each other quick glances and smiles as the two bantered affectionately. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex rolled his eyes again, moving his hands up to Bobby’s face and pulling him in for a kiss. There was more effort put into this one, it was much more deliberate. Bobby’s hands trailed up his arms and ended up either in his hair or on his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Alex murmured, brushing a piece of hair from Bobby’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey yourself,” Bobby replied, moving in to kiss him again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex laughed into Bobby’s mouth, which led the other to laugh too, and eventually the two of them ended up lying on top of one another unable to speak without giggling like school girls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was kinda hot,” Luke said once things had calmed down, only to be cut off by Reggie’s sharp laugh and a shout of “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Luke!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” from Alex. Bobby just smirked at him, too tired for a response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fifth time Alex Mercer ever kissed a boy was a few months </span>
  <em>
    <span>after </span>
  </em>
  <span>his death, when he met Willie. It wasn’t until after they’d figured out, and stopped, Caleb’s plan. That the two took their relationship somewhere else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Willie was good to Alex, made sure he was comfortable and okay with everything he did. He’d ask Alex if he could hold his hand in public, even though they couldn’t be seen. He’d ask if he could play with Alex’s hair, always a yes, or if he could borrow his hoodie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So when the skater asked Alex if he could kiss him, Alex had to say yes. Willie grabbed his wrist and pulled him in gently, so unlike his kiss with Bobby (it left a sour taste in his mouth to know how Bobby- Trevor, had grown), and left little kisses on the sides of his smile before meeting Alex in the middle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This kiss was a lot slower than his older ones, and lasted only up until Alex had to gather his air again. He was sure his face was going to be stained red judging by the heat on his cheeks, but Willie didn’t comment on it, instead resorting to leaving a kiss on his neck and smiling into Alex’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They fit together so well, too well, and Alex was surprised he’d never noticed it sooner. He fit right in with </span>
  <em>
    <span>AlexReggieLuke </span>
  </em>
  <span>that soon enough it became </span>
  <em>
    <span>AlexReggieLukeWillie</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was warm in all the right ways, understood when nobody else could, and was as perfect as one could really get as a ghost.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Willie joined the picture, kisses like that became a lot more frequent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come yell at me on tumblr @hunny-flower</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>